Day by Day
by Cheeriobeads
Summary: Its been years since the walls of No.6 fell. Shion still holds onto the hope that Nezumi will return. Where did he go? Had he forgotten what they shared...
1. Chapter 1

Day by Day

"1568" I whispered as I dropped the stone. Running my fingers along the mark I just made on the now roughed edges of the once smooth wooden plank, I sat on the ruins of the wall, and stared out towards the wastelands. I came here every day, no matter how busy I was at the bakery, or with the little one, no matter. I came. I didn't know what I was expecting anymore. After all, it has been 4 years. 4 years since the fateful day I made it back within the once majestic walls of No. 6, 4 years since finding Safu, and 4 years since I've seen _him_. Blinking away the tears that were streaking down my tears, I saw Macbeth frantically squeaking, half dodging, half catching my tears as they fell. Wiping the last of my tears, I stood and took one last look towards the wastelands before turning back to head home. I couldn't help wondering if I should visit the house again, the house we once shared. When he left me, he had told me that I would be fine, that we would meet again. How many days has it been, how many weeks, how many years since then? Had he forgotten about me? Had he forgotten about….us? Once you've been loved and have loved once, you cannot forget it.

"1568" I whispered, clenching my fists and breaking into a run. After the walls had fallen, I had visited our little cozy home on the outside, hoping to find the irritable Nezumi, or even his softer alter ego, Ophelia. When I made it there, and finally wrenched the jammed door open, an empty home stared back at me. The dust had settled over Nezumi's beloved collections of Shakespeare and Faust, and a coldness that wasn't there before overwhelmed the small room. I ran from the house, screaming his name into the fog covered wastelands. I ran and ran, called his name over and over. But I learned that each time, nothing called back. I learned that no matter how much you want something, how many times you scream for it, sometimes, it's just out of your reach. That day, I had vowed to find Nezumi, and tell him what I couldn't tell him before.

"_I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit!" cursed Nezumi, throwing a glass goblet angrily across the room. He watched as it sailed across the spotless room before smashing into smithereens against an old painting. The sunlight streaming in from the French windows caught the plumes of dust mixed with the shards of glass and sent streams of light sparkling across the room. Nezumi cursed again, and buried his head in his hands.

It had been 4 years…4 whole years since he had left the wastelands. He hadn't intended for such things to happen, he had been scouted by a theatre company by the name of "Shakespearian Wonders". When the walls fell, he had felt immense pride in his childhood friend Shion. Nezumi didn't know what to make out of Shion. He was usually so quiet, so timid, yet there seemed to be dark energy surrounding the boy. The times when he had gotten angry and out of control flashed through Nezumi's head…the guard back at the secret lab…when Shion pulled the trigger, Nezumi swore he saw hatred in Shion's otherwise kind and gentle eyes. And in that moment, Nezumi was afraid.

He had promised the boy they would meet again. And as much as he denied it, he knew, deep in his heart that he loved Shion. Only that sweet boy, with his white hair, scarlet eyes, and that mysterious yet alluring red snake that circled his body could evoke such feelings within Nezumi. He had tried to run away, scared he had taken Shion's innocence, if it wasn't for him, Shion would never have had to kill a man. It was this guilt that urged his decision to join the Theater. His contract was initially for a month, never in his life would Nezumi have thought that the audience would be so enraptured by Ophelia that they demanded showing after showing. Now, wealthy beyond words, and living in such a beautiful house he should be happy…so why wasn't he?

_I must be missing my books again_ thought Nezumi. He shook his head and laughed dryly, _who am I kidding, I don't miss my books…I miss him…Shion...how are you…_

Suddenly, a terrible thought flashed through his head. _What if…no..it couldn't be…what if…no…no…Shion couldn't have a girlfriend…what if…no..NO! _Nezumi cursed again, this time jumping to his feet and pacing around the room. No, he couldn't let that happen. _That's it_ he thought…_It's time…time to go home…and back to Shion. _


	3. Chapter 3

**WRITTEN BY TUMBLR USER "** "

**POSTED WITH PERMISSION. I DID NOT WRITE THIS PART :)**

Hours, moments, days, years. The number of the days had grown. He did nothing except visit the room which was the place of all their memories. On the weekends, the young man stayed in his room and stared out of the window. The pair of scarlet eyes examined the view of the new city. It would be different now, no more lies, no more violet, no more _hell nor heaven_. Shion lightly touched the glass of the window, dragging his fingers. No more walls.

_Did the West Block still exist? And the old theater? Where does Nezumi perform, saying the emotional lines of Shakespeare, his favorite playwright?_

He breathed. His heart pounding slowly, normally in his chest.

_If I go there, Will I see any difference? Is it already a part of the new city? And if it is… What happened to our room? Our memories? Can it be that it was already gone?_

Such an horrible thought. Those memories were the only thing except for Nezumi's promise which Shion could hold on to. That half year which he spent with him was all that he had. He didn't manage to spend more time with him as he wished. Not to mention how much he wanted to spend the_summer_ together with him. Shion understood more than ever, it was clear back then but now even more so in this period of four years without Nezumi:

_**He fell in love with him.**_

Shion wanted him to know. These words were on his tongue, ready to be spoken in any minute. However, Nezumi wasn't here to listen. Therefore, they would be stuck in his heart until that moment when he returned. There was no meaning to be without Nezumi any longer, he knew.  
The young man went to that place, the underground room. It was still there, as if in the middle of nowhere, yet close to the city. He stepped down, looking around. Old, warm, nostalgic. Tears filled his eyes until the room blurred. Shion approached the bed, laid down and cried.

He cried there when he got the scars on his body, to stay alive.  
At the moment he was crying so he would be able to hold on a little more. Just a little more… Until Nezumi came home.

During those moments of a pure revelation of his emotions, the young man lost a sense of time. If he could, he would've stayed there forever. He pulled himself up, sat on the bed and looked around him as he gently rubbed one of his teary eyes.

_Nostalgia._

The room still had the same sense of warmth and protection along with intimacy. It was only him and Nezumi back then, living together, day by day. In this particular room, his real life began. Here he learnt how to live, how to survive, how to be a human being. He got the chance to know a person as Nezumi, someone whom it was rare to meet. Shion created with him memories in the underground room that he would never forget; if it was the soup which Nezumi cooked, or their dance.  
Already at that time, the room seemed old, but now it seemed even older than it was. Shion got up from the bed, and wandered in the space. The bed, the couch, the shower, the piano, the notes which hung on the wall and the library which carried on its shelves a great amount of books and plays remained lonely and untouched.

He stepped out and went home against his will.

Shion had never thought of moving on. Even if he wanted, his feelings didn't allow it. They were stronger than everything else. For example, Shion couldn't love anyone, because all he could think of was Nezumi. He loved him; he had never felt such emotions, especially not this kind of love. Moreover, Nezumi promised he would return. He didn't say when, but Nezumi's words were reliable all the time. Therefore, Shion would be waiting until it happened. His heart belonged to Nezumi.

_Don't worry, Nezumi. I will be waiting._The thought of their reunion brought a smile to his lips_. I promise you._


	4. Chapter 4

WRITTEN BY ME THIS TIME

HI GUYS. I hoope you like this so far…I'm really not a good author, but I really really really liked this anime. Please give any feedback, and any possible story development ideas are welcome!

Xoxo cheeriobeads.

Follow mah tumblr :P

.com

_ Nezumi stood atop the rock ruins, looking out across the familiar lands he had been dreaming about all too often. Shaking his shoulder length blue hair he squinted into the direction of the setting sun. He had packed up everything he needed within two hours, and left without a look back. He decided to leave all his things, he was never a materialistic person; real people always meant more to him than objects of desire. Walking across the familiar rugged landscape he felt content. Finally, he was home. Tentatively, he opened the door to his abandoned underground house. He peered inside, half hoping, half praying to see Shion's form lying across his bed. Walking over to his bookshelf, he lovingly caressed his collections. Frowning, he swiped a finger across

the bookshelf. Spotless. With his breath catching in his throat, he walked around his little room, swiping a finger across every surface. Spotless each time. _Shion had been coming!_ Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he walked over towards his couch, slipped, and just managed to catch himself before he smashed headlong onto the floor. Picking himself up, he examined the floor. He had slipped on a puddle. Was the roof leaking? Sitting down on the familiar couch, Nezumi jumped up almost immediately. _The couch was warm_. Was this his imagination? No..it couldn't be. He brushed a hand across the fabric, and was glad to feel the rapidly leaking warmth from a previous occupant. His emotions finally getting the better of him, Nezumi started crying, his tears forming another puddle on the ground. Exhausted and relieved, Nezumi turned on his back and lay down across the couch. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he caught a familiar scent. _Am I dreaming?_ Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head and saw a jacket hanging off the end of the couch. Slowly reaching for it, he grabbed it, hugged it to his chest, and inhaled. _Shion. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hi lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait for an update! I have a feeling I'm running out of ideas. Sorry if this gets more and more lame…feel free to message me or send any ideas and reviews! I'm really grateful for all you guys…never thought anyone would want to read my crappy writing…so thank you all so much! *hugs and kisses all around.

Chapter 5: Missed Opportunity

Balancing on the precarious ragged rocks of the wastelands, Shion could feel the last fading rays of warmth from the sun. He stopped, and turned on his heel to squint into the sunset. As always, his thoughts only went to Nezumi_. "Come back when you will Nezumi…I will not love you any less...I'll be here, as long as it takes."_ As he thought, a tear trickled down his cheek. Wiping it angrily on his sleeve, he was shocked to feel the tear slide across his bare arm. Looking down, he realized he had left his jacket back in the hidden house. Shaking his head, he decided to head home without it. He could grab the jacket tomorrow when he went to visit the little house. Unable to shake an uneasy feeling off, he turned and took another look at the house. Squinting against the sunset, Shion almost toppled off the rock he was perched on. _Had he seen a flicker of light just now? A shadow walking by? No, it couldn't be._ Shaking his head, he laughed bitterly into his hands at his own hopeless delusions and walked home.

That night, dinner was delicious, as always. His mother's cherry cakes have gotten better, and customers have been flocking to their little bakery house. tonight, however, something felt off. Even Macbeth was uneasy, jumping around excitedly from Shion's shoulders to his mother's. Feeling drained and anxious, Shion decided to get to sleep earlier. Tucked into bed, his thoughts went back to Nezumi. Tossing and turning, Shion finally drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in what seemed like years, he did not see Nezumi in his dreams.


End file.
